In general, when using a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone in a bright environment, people often have high intensity reflection and glare interference, so that the mobile terminal's quality content cannot be read clearly.
In order to overcome this defect, the commonly used method at present is to perform surface treatment of anti-reflection and anti-reflection on the cover surface of the mobile terminal. The hardware processing method can largely overcome the reflected light and the glare on the surface of the mobile terminal. However, the use of the anti-glare and anti-reflection cover glass in the high-resolution display panel can also cause the sparkle phenomenon and affect the comfort of reading degree. Thereby, people continue to improve the surface treatment technology anti-glare and anti-reflection cover in order to reduce or eliminate speckle phenomenon, however, there are limits to improve the process, and may not be able to largely eliminate the speckle phenomenon. At the same time, improvement of surface treatment technology is relatively slow, is not harmful to the rapid application of anti-glare and anti-reflection cover promotion.